


Just A Kiss Goodnight

by podcastalien



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Mostly Fluff, Reddie, Song fic, The Losers Club, a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podcastalien/pseuds/podcastalien
Summary: Eddie and Richie's sleepovers became more frequent as the years went by, Eddie was usually able to keep his feelings hidden, why would tonight be any different? Featuring tickiling, old records, and giggly boys (I'm so bad at summaries, oops)





	Just A Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang! This is my first fic and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. All the lyrics with these "~" inbetween them in the dance scene are from the song "Put Your Head On My Shoulder" by Paul Anka ( I don't own the lyrics or claim to, I don't know how that works on here) The boys are also 17 (juniors in higschool) in this fic. I hope you enjoy!

Spending the night at Richie’s had always been a staple of Richie and Eddie’s friendship, at the Tozier house almost anything flew, Mr. and Mrs. T were both considerably busy adults and were out a lot. Not surprisingly, Richie was one to get lonely pretty easily and inviting Eddie over always calmed his nerves about being alone in his house. For Eddie, it was an often needed change of pace from his overbearing mother, but these reasons were of course secondary to the fact that the two just genuinely enjoyed spending time together. 

As the years went by and Richie got older, his parents were out a lot more and Eddie’s mother’s obsessive concern for him was even more suffocating now that he craved freedom more and more as each day passed, meaning, more sleepovers. 

On this particular night Eddie had left his house in huff, his mom had fucking hid his track uniform so he couldn't go to practice this morning, she wanted him off the team, claiming it was detrimental to his health. She has been pulling shit like this forever but even more now. He came straight home from school, opened the garage, got his bike and was off to Richie's within a minute. 

 

“Hey Eds,” Richie said without even looking up from his comic, Eddie was the only other loser with a key to the front door, the other losers just had each other's garage codes, which was still intimate information, but Eddie was over a lot more then any of the rest. Eddie just sighed and plopped down on the couch next to him. “Wanna talk about it?” The taller boy asked and Eddie just shook his head, “whatcha ya reading?” He opted to listen as Richie told him about the comic briefly, which developed into a conversation about his day. 

Eventually, they put on a movie and made dinner. For a long time they'd just ordered pizzas but those started to add up quickly, so now they attempted, with varying degrees of success to learn some actual recipes. Eddie stirred the pot of pasta while Richie sifted through his impressive collection of DVDs.

“Rich, we've seen this a billion times,” he had picked Ferris Bueller’s day off because of course he did. 

“It's a classic and you know it.”

“Classic or not I'm fucking bored, let’s do something.” 

“Grand plan spaghetti, but check our inventory, no car, no money, no fun.” 

“Giving up so easily? Who are you and what have you done with Richie Tozier?” 

“Oh haha I'm just being realistic.” 

“Realistic?! Oh my god you really did kill the old Richie and steal his identity didn't you?” 

“I've gotta be the real Richie to do this,” just then Richie lunged at the smaller boy and tackled him, tickling his sides. 

“OH MY GOD,” Eddie laughed “RICH-“ 

“If you want me to stop just say so Eds,” Richie said and tickled him more. 

“You are such- an- ass-hole” Eddie said through giggles. 

“No, I'm the asshole, get your facts in check,” he said and they both laughed at that. 

They laid in comfortable silence for a good while before Eddie broke it, 

“Hey, I have an idea” 

“Shoot” 

“Remember when you told me you were supposed to sell that box of your dad’s records at your garage sale a while again but you hid them instead?” 

“Edmund Kaspbrak, are you proposing we have a, dare I say it, dance party? With stolen materials? Now who's the imposter?” 

“You fucking know my name is Edward, I hate you” 

“I love you too, Eds, now let's find that dust pile and have ourselves a good ol’ fashion Derry sock hop.” 

Eddie smiled, he knew the “I love you” bit was a joke but he sometimes he liked to imagine it was genuine. He knew exactly why his heart fluttered at Richie’s touch and why he felt the pang of jealousy in his gut when he saw Richie flirt with girls, why he blushed at his dumb nicknames. Eddie sometimes felt that maybe, just maybe, Richie felt the same way, they were closer than they were with the others and were more physically affectionate. They slept in the same bed at Richie’s, wrestled frequently, and Eddie played with Richie's hair so much, Richie had started to use Eddie’s favorite sent of shampoo to make him smile. The taller boy often reached for his companion’s hand when he was particularly nervous, but they never really talked about it. Eddie always felt like he was reading too much into things and he hated feeling naive, so these days he chalked it up to comforting friendship as much as the context would allow. 

 

Richie had his dad’s old record player and records in his room, it was certainly no secret he loved music of all kinds and his father trying to throw these away? It was tragedy if not a crime. 

 

Eddie sifted through one stack of records, and Richie the other. 

“Hey this is a good one,” Richie held up, god help him, a Paul Anka record. 

“Oh my god, Rich, I'm almost insulted that you would pull out that prom bullshit for our dance party.” 

“Hey, what's wrong with prom bullshit? C’mon Eds, gimmie a twirl” Richie took his arm and spun Eddie around, Eddie just blushed and looked at the floor. 

“Unless, oh goodness me, does our Eddie spaghetti, not know how to slow dance?” 

“Shut up, trashmouth. When would I have learned? Hell, how did you even learn?” 

“Stan’s bar mitzvah party wasn't going to dance for itself, you weren't there so I had to dance with Shelly Wafer.” 

Eddie blushed again, man sometimes he really wished Richie wasn't so flirty with him, but he sort of liked it too. 

“Alright, fine then, are you gonna show me or what?” 

“I think first you should apologize to Paul-”

“I am not apologizing to Paul Anka.” 

“Do you want to learn to dance or not?” 

“I really don't” 

“He's sorry Paul, god no respect for the greats, huh Eds?” 

“Just put the fucking record on so we can get this over with.” 

Richie placed it on the turntable and music began to play. 

“Okay, get over here,” the taller boy said holding open his arms. 

“What?” Eddie asked blushing and flustered. 

“You can't learn to dance all the way over there, c’mere” 

Eddie reluctantly came closer. 

“Okay now, put your hand in mine,” Eddie did as he was told, staring at the ground all the way through. Richie placed a hand on the smaller boy’s hip, Eddie was beyond done for. 

~Put your head on my shoulder… ~

“Hey, Eddie,” one of the few times Richie used his actual name, this meant he was about to say something important, “look at me.” 

~Hold me in your arms, baby squeeze me oh so tight… ~

He looked up into Richie's eyes, glimmering and smiling in the dim light provided by a tiny lamp, the taller boy smiled gently and genuinely and Eddie felt his heart burst as they began to move in unison, Eddie mimicking his steps. 

His heart beat so fast in his chest, he was sure Richie could feel it as their chests were touching. 

~Show me that you love me too… ~

“Rich-“ 

“Yeah, Eds?” 

“I-I can't do this” 

“Sure you can, buddy, you're a natural”   
“No, I mean-“ he was cut off, this time by the music. 

~Put your lips next to mine, dear won't you kiss me once, baby? ~

He really couldn't take this, it was too close to what he wanted and knew he'd never get. 

He felt tears start to well up, he bit his lip to restrain them, “Richie, I have to tell you something…” 

Richie recognized the expression of sadness and worry, “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” 

~Just a kiss goodnight…~

“No… I'm just.. oh god it's so stupid.” Now Eddie had tears dripping down his face. 

“Hey, no it's not, just tell me what's wrong, I don't want you to cry” 

“I'm so sorry Richie, I really am.” 

~Maybe, you and I will fall in love…~

“Why?” His voice was so gentle and concerned, now Eddie had to tell him. 

“I might… I think I..” he swallowed hard and stared up at his best friend, “I-I'minlovewithyou” 

Richie looked so shocked and the smaller boy looked at the ground again, pulling away from Richie's embrace, crying even more, but the taller boy wouldn't let go of his arm. 

“Rich- it's okay, just let me go, I shouldn't have said anything”

Eddie was then pulled back into the embrace, his body had gone limp and Richie whirled him back in easily. 

“Eddie Kaspbrak, look at me,” he did, “I have been in love with you since the sixth fucking grade.” 

Richie leaned his head down and kissed him, Eddie was on top of the world, he'd never felt this overcome with joy in his whole life, now he was crying for a whole different reason, luckily, he wasn't alone. 

They stayed that way for a long time, just swaying lovingly together, the world around them didn't matter. Their love for one another was so all consuming, there wasn't room for shitty parents or killer clowns, or any of that bullshit. Only Eddie, Richie and the love that connected them. 

~People say that love's a game  
A game you just can't win  
If there's a way   
I'll find it somebody  
And then this fool will rush in~

Eddie made a mental note to not only apologize to Paul Anka, but thank him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, sorry if it's cringy I'm new to this, let me know of any grammatical errors! I don't know much about record players or dancing in general so maybe I'm not the most qualified to be writing this but the heart wants what it wants. Thanks for reading! Have a great day/night!


End file.
